galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yolsark
The Yolsark is a highly intelligent arthropod native to the Abyssal Ocean just off the coast of Spason in Ucharpli. It is characterized by its asymetrical claws as well as its ability to survive on land for several days. The creature is widely known for its ability to fire sonic waves using its claw. Appearance Yolsark are arthropods and are well adept to living in the water and are about as large as a Vaikan. They tend to range from dark red to light orange in color. Their left claw is larger than the other. The bigger claw is used for firing sonic waves both underwater and in the air while the smaller claw is used for manipulating objects. On land, the Yolsark is capable of standing upright, but in the water, it usually stays on all of its legs. Biology Using its larger claw, the Yolsark can snap it at high speeds resulting in a sound that can kill small fish and even break glass jars. Along with the deadly sound, a jet of sonic waves is emitted which stuns and paralyzes larger ones. However, it can only use this attack underwater as it requires a liquid medium. The creature itself also happens to be quite intelligent. They have been known to build elaborate underground burrows where many Yolsark live. They did this by using tools on land such as sticks and even some Vaikan tools. In the Vaikann's tribal era, the Yolsark would frequently raid the coasts of Spason with surprisingly well coordinated attacks. However, since the Spasonites became more advanced in technology, these raids have since stopped though the creatures still retain their knowledge of Vaikan settlements. Scientists have discovered that the Yolsark seems to have some form of elaborated communication, much like a language. The Yolsark tends to speak using a series of clicks and signing with its claws. Although such intelligence has been proven, Yolsark tend to keep underwater as they are extremely territorial. Vaikan divers face the risk of getting shot at with sonic waves should they get too close to their city. Sentience Because of how advanced the Yolsark are in comparison to other creatures of Ucharpli, the Yolsark is usually designated as sapient in many wildlife records. However, because of their general hostility towards Vaikan, no serious attempts of communication have been made. Cities Because of many large sea monsters, Yolsark tend to build underground burrows. However, the complexity of these cities vary across the ocean. For example, undersea stone structures with intricate carvings in the Ocean of Thought suggest a highly advanced civilization at one point. There also seems to be underground tunnels in the Sea of Diamonds that lead all the way to the Abyssal Ocean suggesting that the Yolsark had used the area for mining. Not only is the deep sea dangerous due to monsters and the Yolsark being hostile themselves, very little of these underwater structures have been explored. The Vaikan of Joper have gotten the closest to exploring them having developed the submarine. But even then, they are not immune to attacks from the Yolsark. Category:Sapient beings Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Creatures